


Before (A Collection of One-Shots)

by Mstevenson



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2018-11-16 07:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mstevenson/pseuds/Mstevenson
Summary: I felt the need to give some back story about Thilalara and Illidan. This is just a collection of chronological one shots about the time they spent together at the Temple. Starting with when they met and ending with Thilalara finding out Maiev killed him.Some of these chapters are going to be extremely short.Disclaimer: Blizzard owns WoW and everything associated with it this is nothing more than fanfiction.





	1. Meeting

Thilalara paces the outer edge of the Temple Summit waiting on the rest of her group to catch up.

She watches the demon hunter from the corner of her eye trying to figure out what crimes he'd actually committed to bring this about. Even knowing the answer, even seeing the demonic form he now carried she did not think he was a betrayer.

"I can see you, little cat," the man calls out to her not bothering to look away from the skull he held.

Bravely she approaches him.

"You will not try to attack me?"

She just shakes her head. Watching him from this close up was more difficult as he towered over her.

Illidan laughs, "then you are a fool." His hand swings out and she is thrown into the wall effectively knocking her unconscious.

***

When she wakes up she finds herself laying on straw in her elf form. Seeing her own hands disturbs her far more than the realization that she was now a prisoner to a half elf, half demon psychopath.

Looking around she spots him idly sitting nearby watching her.

"Why not just kill me?" She asks her voice sounding weak. It had been years since she last spoke.

"I was..." he pauses for a moment considering his words as he stands and approaches her, "curious."

"Whatever for? I am a druid and was here with my friends to kill you."

"You didn't attack me."

"I know I could never take you on myself. It's called self preservation."

"You now are speaking in a very ancient language," he observes.

Looking up to his face she can clearly see his interest. "So are you," Thilalara can't help but point out, it seemed to her such a strange observation from him.

Illidan sighs heavily shaking his head. "Enjoy your stay." Then he walks away from her slamming the door behind him.

To her surroundings she wonders what's happening before turning back into a panther and laying down. Her life just got a whole lot more interesting.


	2. Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being at the Temple for a month now Illidan moves Thilalara from the dungeon.

A month of brief one sided conversations had Illidan very frustrated.

He could not decide why the little druid who reminded a cat most of the time was so fascinating to him, but she was. Maybe it was the fact she stayed a cat or the fact when he did occasionally coax her into speaking she only knew how to speak the ancient language of the night elves. A very rare thing seeing as even a few of the other elves in the Temple did not understand him if he went about muttering in the dialect.

So as he paces his summit once again his mind reviews what he knew about her:  
Firstly and most obviously, she was a druid. Her name, which he finally discovered this morning, is Thilalara. Leaving him with the only other thing he knew about her, she lived through the Shundering.

That was it. Three things he knew about her, and not a single one useful to him.

He let's out a growl before flying himself back over to the hallway leading to the dungeons.

"Little cat," he addresses her.

Thilalara sit up and looks at him.

She was bored, anyone who saw her could see as much. It was something he could use to his advantage though. So he unlocks the cell door and opens it. With a quick motion for her to follow he brings walking away.

His hooves carry him to a wing of bedrooms where only a few people stay. He opens one of the doors. "For you."

She transforms back into an elf. "What?"

"I require your cell for someone else. This will be your new room." He reaches out and grabs her arm leading her inside. "You'll need to clean it probably and I'll have fresh linens sent up."

"Okay?"

He leaves her with her confusion and new task, slamming the door behind him as had become his habit. He just hopes his plan would work.

As he walks away she opens the door and shouts, "thank you," at his back before closing it again.

It gave him one more thing to add to his list of knowledge about her: she has impeccable manners. Perhaps that made her a highborne. It would make some sense at least, she did mention living in Suramar once.


	3. Kitten and a Honest Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illidan meets a kitten that's been living with him since he took in Thilalara. Then the pair has a conversation about her thoughts on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied this is not in chronological order.

For once when Illidan entered her room he found Thilalara as an elf. Occasionally she would do things around the Temple as an elf, but mostly she stayed in her cat form unless she had something to say. It startled him, even more so when he realized she was cooing over a tiny frostsaber.

"Where did you even manage to find a frostsaber in Outland?"

She does not even bother to look over at him, "I've had my little kitten with me since I came here."

"I've never seen him before," he walks over and sits down on the floor beside her. This really was becoming a habit. Did she not understand the concept of furniture?

"Ra'la come here little one." The kitten runs over to her and jumps right in her lap. "Would you like to pet her?"

He holds his hands up so she can look at his claws, "no I don't think that's a wise idea."

Thilalara gives him a sad look as she cuddles the cub into her chest. 

"What?" 

"You love animals, yet you can't pet or really keep any."

"How would you know that I love animals, little cat?"

"Because I see how you are around your fel sabers and drakes. You don't let anyone put an animal down unless the animal is already dying. They are definitely much more spoiled than the people here. Oh and you never seem to mind how I wonder around the Temple as a cat rather than an elf."

"I would mention the last one keeps you out of our way," he comments lightly almost like he's teasing her. 

"You will not deny the rest of my statement?"

"No, you did not say anything that was untrue."

She turns her attention back to Ra'la who's claws were stuck in her hair but also to hide her grin.

Illidan sees it anyway. "One of the newer recruits mentioned something interesting to me the other day," he says abruptly. This was the reason he had come to find her in the first place.

"Oh?"

"Yes. Something about you actually."

"Do tell, though I doubt it's truthful."

"You once tore into my brother on my behalf while I was imprisoned. From what I gather you are no longer welcome in the Emerald Dream now."

Thilalara laughs, "I wouldn't say I tore into him but he did get an earful for a comment he made regarding you and the creation of the new Well."

"Why?"

It was a simple question that should have a simple answer. Watching her as she played with Ra'la it was clear she was thinking about her answer. Then as if she had answered the question a million times she says one word.

"Injustice." A ling pause follows while she finishes getting Ra'la's claws out of her hair. "The Aspects blessed the new Well, it's not a crime that should be held against you."

"And what would you accuse me of?" He asks picking up her hesitation. 

She looks up at him watching his reaction to her next words, "one that I find very hard to believe you are actually guilty of now."

Shock. He did not even bother to hide the surprise that came over him at her words. "Me turning my back on the other night elves to join the Legion." 

She nods confirming his guess.

"And you don't think that accusation is true now?"

"You joined the Legion to destroy it from the inside. May I ask you something?"

He makes a non-committal noise and waves his hand at her to continue.

"Your eyes and tattoos weren't actually given to you by your choice were they?"

Whatever question Illidan had been expecting that was not it. He answers her cautiously wondering where she was going with this, "no, they were not."

"Your wings though were?" One of her hands reach out to touch the one closest to her.

"In a way, I suppose."

"Then I did not even lie to your brother when I yelled at him," she concludes.

"Explain yourself."

"I was guessing at the time but I had speculated about your eyes being burnt not actually being a choice and that in the end everything you did was actually for, well Tyrande, though I dare not single her out to your brother."

"Thilalara, I'm really starting to believe you are fearful of the wrong brother."

"If you were going to kill me I'd already be dead," she says with all the confidence in the world.

Illidan reaches out and catches the hand still touching his wing. He stands and pulls her with him, though watching how she carefully cradles Ra'la to make sure she would not be dropped.

She wasn't foolish enough to think he could not hurt her but watching his expression she could see the truth in her own words. 

Bringing her hand up to his mouth he nips one of her fingers and draws blood. Then he kisses her palm softly.

"If you're trying to make a point it's very lost on me."

"It's not," he states and bites her again.

"You won't hurt me Illidan. Not really, even my fingers you aren't biting me hard just piercing the skin with your fangs."

He growls at her whole releasing her hand and walking away. Beliefly he stops at the door watching her and she watches him. "Good night Thilalara."

For once he closes the door behind him softly, but only after she returns his parting words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As with all my stories they are cross posted to Wattpad. If you like to follow me for story updates, and other things I post about you can find me on Tumblr @mstevenson-author


	4. Hallow's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place during Thilalara's first year at the Black Temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!

"The pumpkins with faces they look so nice. I especially like the one eyed one," Kor'vas comments sitting at the table in the courtyard Thilalara had her inscription materials spread out on. 

"It's Hallow's End!" she replies cheerfully.

"Yes I know, I did tell you after all."

"All we still need are decorations, and candy, and masks."

"So everything?"

"Well yes. I figure Lord Illidan does not celebrate though so besides if we can get candy," the druid shrugs and let's her sentence trail off. 

"He let's you all decorate your rooms, probably wouldn't care what we do to the Den either," Brin comments joining them.

"Hi Brin," Thilalara greets. "No work for you this evening?"

"My week to work the kitchens, with dinner done I have the rest of the night free."

"Honestly no matter what anyone back on Azeroth accuses him of I hope it's never disorganization of the Illidari." Thilalara looks at her sketch then turns it to face the other girls, "wouldn't the Temple just look amazing decorated though?" 

"That's quite impressive," Kor'vas says in way of answer while Brin just nods. "Is this what you did before you came to Outlands?"

"No, I lived in Ashenvale and avoided most people before I came here. Defending Lord Illidan to his brother is apparently not a wise idea."

Kor'vas nods and pulls a sheet of paper towards her. Scribbling on it briefly she hands it back to Thilalara. 

'Supply run tomorrow is there anything you'd like me to bring for you?' The paper read with a doodle of a sucker at the bottom.

'Taffy,' she writes and hands the paper off to Brin.

Before she writes anything she looks between the druid and demon hunter. Quickly she adds peppermints to the list and hands the paper back to Kor'vas. 

"I'm going to go talk to others around the Temple. I'll talk to you both later."

"Is she going to get in trouble for this?"

"I don't think so," Brin starts, "but even if she does she could just blame you."

"Blame me?!"

"Shh. Yes blame you." She leans in and Thilalara follows the action, "Lord Illidan has a soft spot for you."

"I'm nothing but a prisoner here."

"A prisoner living in a commander's room with permission to use the Den, wander the ground as you please, and you've even had the chance to leave the Temple. The only thing truly missing is the freedom to come and go as you please," a new voice joins in.

"Mela," the two at the table greet.

"If you're so worried about trouble Kor'vas may cause might one suggest talking to the Master."

"Actually," Thilalara begins prepared to disagree until she realizes the sense in the statement. "That's actually a really good idea."

"He was in the library." 

Thanking Mela and hugging Brin briefly Thilalara turns into a cat and goes bounding off.

"Little cat?" Illidan asks looking up from his book when she sits down beside him.

She meows at him.

"I don't speak feline do try again."

Turning back into an elf Thilalara launches into this whole speech about candy and Hallow's End. 

"It's fine," he says simply cutting her off. "If you all want candy then have them collect it to be stored in the kitchen."

She opens her mouth but closes it when no words come to mind. Of all the answers she was expecting such a simple one was not it.

"Is there anything else?"

"No."

He goes back to reading his book.

She stands and heads for the door till a book on one of the shelves catches her eye. 'Life, Death, and Nether: an Essay.' Taking it off the shelf she goes to one of the chairs near the fire putting her on a diagonal from Illidan and begins reading.


	5. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holiday fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place about 7 months into Thilalara staying at the Temple.

"Mistletoe," Illidan says to the cat shaped druid following him when he stops because his horns caught in it.

"You two need to kiss," Kor'vas says way too happily when she comes down the hall. "Its a holiday tradition after all."

"Keep the hanging greenery to the Den from now on."

"Of course my Lord." The demon hunter takes the offending branch from his hand.

Thilalara shifts back into an elf and stretches up to remove the last few leaves still caught on the rougher part of his horn. She hands that over to Kor'vas. "For the record I did not encourage this."

"I know," he kisses her check lightly, she can only imagine it being for sake of tradition. "Take this down if there's anymore around Kor'vas. Come Lara."

She shifts back into her cat form and continues following after him. 

He leads he up to the Temple Summit where they spent most of their time. "Would you like to venture a guess about the mistletoe?"

She meows at him. Stalking around the Temple as a cat she knew exactly who had been decorating. She was not about to give their names, even if she doubted they were in any actual trouble. Would they be? No, that was silly to even consider after Illidan allowed them to hang things for Pilgram's Bounty and Hallow's End.

"Verlina, one of my Slayers, is going to be taking you out of the Temple for a few days. You'll be staying with Vashj."

She nods. Illidan had sent her from the Temple twice already though both of those times it was to stay with Prince Kael'thas. 

"Vashj offered to host you," he says with his usual ability to guess what she wanted to ask, "Verlina is going with you because she and her squad are not needed for this particular mission."

Thilalara nods once more, she had assumed as much. 

"Just don't try to escape."

"I would never and I would think by now I've proven that!" She exclaims changing back into an elf and giving him a look that probably could kill.

"That's to be seen. Perhaps soon I will test that statement." Something about the look he was giving her was enough to make her keep her peace. "In fact," he moves over to her and scoops her up, "we should test this now." 

He flies them over to the stables and sets her before one of the fel sabers.

"I can ride," she answers antipating why he opens his mouth.

"Very good." 

She smiles and walks to the saber petting it's head softly. 

Illidan hands her a small chuck if meat for the animal. "Did you have a saber back in Suramar?"

"I did. A striped nightsaber. She stayed with me until she passed away not long before I came to Outland."

"And how did you acquire Ra'la?"

"Saved her from a hunting party killing them for their skins. Her mother was missing as were any of her fellow kittens."

"You've raised her for a long while then."

"Since she was barely able to open her eyes and stand." She sighs and looks up for a moment. Pointing to the space above them she giggles, "More mistletoe."

"But of course," this time he leans down and kisses the tip of her nose. 

"We should start a count. How many kisses are caused by this tradition."

"A better count may be of how many of these sprigs I take down before the holiday is over." He grumbles reaching up to remove it.

She holds out her hand, "might I please have it, I'd like to hang it in my room."

"If you must," he drops it into her hand, "you're also welcome to any other pieces you find hanging about."

"Not a tradition you find amusing?" She raises her eyebrows at him. Of Winter Veil traditions she would have thought he would enjoy this one.

"One day maybe I'll tell you why." He nods to the saber she was still petting, "get on, we are going to go riding."

Ominous as his statement sounded she decides not to question him further. 

They ride through the courtyard so he could inform at least some of his people they would be out of the Temple for a short time. 

Once they were in Shadowmoon Valley he rides a few paces in front of her leading the way to one of the camps of demons he controls. It would be so easy to ride away from him right now. She wondered if he would even come after her, they were after all very close to multiple alliance bases who could, would, likely offer her shelter. 

The thing was, she quickly realized, she did not want to leave him. The Temple is the closest thing she's had to a home since her parents sent her and her brother from the city. Plus, in her mind at least, she could admit even if it was not a proper kiss she felt something when Illidan pressed his lips to her check and later to her nose. 

"Thilalara," he calls her out of her musings, "keep your head about you even if they are in my service these are demons."

She rides up to his side staying but a step behind him. "I understand." She truly did understand, demons were never truly safe, and her nature magic was a calling card for them. At least the books she read made it seem as such. Remaining close to Illidan was very much a safety precaution right now.

Together they walked two full circles through the camp. He points out a few things of interest the second time, as well as one of the demon commanders. When they continue riding further away from the Temple she's surprised but follows him. 

"Illidan," she says softly as they reach the edge of the Valley.

His head whips around to look at her. "Lara is something the matter?" His eyes were scanning her to see if there was any visible sign of a problem.

"I'm fine," she assures him hastily not wanting to alarm him any further. "I was just wondering where we were going."

"To no where in particular. We will ride into Terrokar stay the night then head back to the Temple come morning. Unless you would rather I take you to Vashj now."

"No this is fine, I was just curious. Thank you, for taking me riding."

He looks up to the sky, "we will need to find a place to camp soon the weather will not hold much longer."

"There's caves a bit further north," she provides looking at the sky as well. "Or do you have another close camp we can take shelter at?"

He nods absently turning his saber north, not actually answering her question.

Seeing him looking anything but present, focused, is concerning. What could he possibly be considering right now? 

"I'm not going to run," she mutters more to herself.

"Excuse me?"

"I said I'm not going to run. Away from you that is. The Temple as weird as it may sound is my home, and it will be as long as you allow me to live there."

He brings them both to a stop by grabbing onto the reins of her saber. 

She shifts watching as his tattoos glow for a moment, a sign he was angry. Opening her mouth to offer a platitude she snaps it shut when he gives her a hard look.

"Do you know your way to any local places that will not question your presence?"

"Yes." 

He dismounts and hands her the reigns, "Take them and go. I'll send someone to retrieve you when I can."

Instead of following the order she dismounts and stealths herself into a cat taking a defensive stand next to him. 

No sooner were his glaives in his hands then they were surrounded by demons. 

She slips around to outside of their line and stuns one. 

Illidan throws his glaive easily decapitaing the one she stunned and the one next to her. 

They move around the circle killing off each and every demon who attempts to get to either of them. The waves seem almost never ending to her though he looks to not even be breaking a sweat to simply cut each down with his blades.

"Are you okay?" He asks when they have nothing but a pile of corpses before them.

"I am," she confirms walking over to him, "you however are not." 

He had gained several shallow cuts to his arms and a gash on his leg.

"I can heal it I think."

Grimacing he motions for her to do so. 

"I'm sorry if this stings," she comments before placing her hands over his arm and muttering the spell to heal him. Nodding at her work in satisfaction she looks up at him watching her closely. "Well I'm no healer but this I believe will be enough till someone can check and make sure it truly is okay."

He shakes his head chuckling a little, "indeed you are no healer but you are the only person aside from my followers who would heal me."

"The world does not understand what you are trying to do."

"It is not that simple."

"Only because not a single one of you will let it be." She shakes her head not wanting to argue with him, "we still must find shelter for the night."

He just waves his hand summoning a portal in answer.

Back at the Temple she finds herself on the Summit once more, Illidan and the sabers close behind. He points her through a door she knows leads to his bedroom.

It takes several minutes for him to join her. While she waits she picks up a book that's laying on the bed.

"Interesting read?" 

"I suppose." She closes the book not actually interested in different arcane symbols and their functions. "So what happens now?"

"If the weather breaks before the afternoon you'll go to Vashj as planned. If it does not you'll stay here until it does."

"Why were you going to send me away?" She blurts.

"Because I do understand to some degree that you are part of the Illidari in your own way. That does make me responsible for your wellbeing."

"They would've been ordered to fight along side you."

"Which is what you did." He sits on the bed beside her, "now the Temple is your home until you die. Like I said you are part of the Illidari."

"Until I die." She turns to look at him, "and do you expect my death to be a natural one?"

"Unless Maiev kills you to get to me, yes."

"That just means you'll need to imprison her first."

He nods and laughs a little at her words, "yes I'll have to imprison her first."

"So what's Lady Vashj like?" Thilalara changes the subject and stretches out over his bed.

"She's like most highborne. Did you never meet her before?"

"Only briefly, when she and Prince Kael'thas were here for some meeting. Mela pointed her out from the training fields."

"She's blunt and smart. If you keep to yourself or just stay as a cat I doubt you'll have any problem with her. Unlike Kael she will not seek out the company of any she deems below her."

"He was just being kind."

"Of course," Illidan allows though sounding rather unconvinced. "Would you rather stay with him?"

"No, I'm fine with staying with Lady Vashj I was just wondering what to expect in our hostess."

"Perhaps I should have a dinner meeting with them and you may join us since you have to be away from the Temple at times. Would that make you more comfortable knowing those who would host you?"

"You don't need to do things just for my comfort."

"We shall do this after you return from your stay at Vashj's," he says ignoring her. "I need to speak to them both anyway, and we can invite the orcs as well to gain an idea of how their work is going."

"Would you like me to host a proper state dinner?" She asks.

He looks at her confused by her question.

"I worked for the First Arcanist for about a year, in that time I planned nearly fifty official type dinners even if I was not hostess then I know how all of it goes."

He considers her for another long minute, "very well. Involve Verlina she will be your co-hostess."

She smiles at him happy to have an actual task for once. "Is there a true dining room we will use?"

"Yes," he stands and offers her his hand to stand up. 

Even once she's on her feet he doesn't let go. She adjusts her position so she can hold his arm instead.

He doesn't say anything and simply guides her around this way. Down the stairs to the main floor of the Temple. A few hallways she's unfamiliar with. They stop in front of a pair of large double doors. 

"We've only used the dining room once, the state of it is not well." Illidan opens one of the doors and allows her to step inside.

"Its not in terrible shape actually." She drags her barefoot over the floor, "did someone clean in here recently? The floor feels way too clean for what you're suggesting."

"If they did I was not told about it." 

She looks around more but stops and shakes her head when she figured out why the room was cleaned. "Its as if they are plotting something and three steps ahead of your thinking." 

He shakes his head when his eyes find what she was looking at.

Almost the whole ceiling was covered in little sprigs of mistletoe with a small scattering of other festive plants as well.  

"They do certainly go out of their way when they get an idea."

"I like the festive spirit but this is too much."

"I'll have them clean it in the morning. Do you have a good idea on what you need to do to prepare for the dinner party?"

"I do, but aren't you forgetting something?"

He smirks at her. The look reminded her of looks many would give Brin when she or any of the other concubines were outside of the Den. Instead of doing anything inappropriate he just leans down and kisses the tops of her head.

She turns her face up towards his and leaned up briefly placing a gentle kiss on his lips. 

"You really are fearless," he mumbles as his arms wrap around her.

"Or insane."

Illidan chuckles, releasing her after another small peck. "That was decided when you started calling this place home. Go back to your room now Lara, you have much to do tomorrow."

She does as he says hiding her smile by keeping her eyes glued to the floor as she walks through the halls. It takes her a little longer since she had a horrible sense of direction, but she manages to find her way. 

"Ra'la we are going to stay with Lady Vashj for a few days," she informs her kitten hoping it would distract her. "Where's your linen rope?"

The saber kitten fetches it from under her bed.

She slips in into her bag as well as her only other robe. "Anything else we need?"

Seeing her kitten curl into a ball on her bed she assumes she means to tell her owner there's nothing else. 

"Alright, good night my dear." She shifts into a cat and curls up in bed as well falling asleep easily. Her dreams much reflecting her earlier thoughts about the Temple being home, and Illidan playing a large part on that feeling of home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays!


End file.
